¿Asustado?
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Meiko estaba molesta... ¡estaba sola en noche de brujas! ¡vaya suerte!... aunque tal vez, podria conseguirse buena compañía para pasar el rato... *Dedicado a Kiyo-chan!*


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Solo los uso para divertirme un rato n.n

_Hey!_

_Pasando por aquí para estrenarme en otro fandom n.n_

_Esta vez con motivo del cumpleaños de mi amiga Kiyo-chan n.n_

_Así que, aquí está tu regalo hermanita! Espero que te guste!_

¿Asustado?

Era una tarde hermosa y tranquila, como bien podrían asegurar todos los transeúntes que se paseaban por las calles del centro de Tokio, mirando escaparates, charlando y riendo sin preocupaciones o interés en nada que no fuera pasar bien el rato.

Aunque claro, para toda regla siempre hay excepciones. En este caso, por excepción nos referíamos a una chica de corto cabello castaño y brillantes ojos de color rojo. Ella se encontraba caminando a paso lento por las calles, cargando en una de sus manos una bolsa con los bocadillos y las bebidas que acababa de comprar, mientras en la otra sostenía frente a si un celular rojo mientras miraba la pantalla dando un suspiro

- Estúpido Meito- masculló guardando por fin por fin el aparato en su bolsillo, siguiendo su camino con el ceño fruncido

¿Cuál era la razón de su molestia? Simple: Había quedado con su hermano para pasar ese día en casa viendo películas de terror toda la noche, como acostumbraban desde que eran pequeños. Pero simplemente para Sakine Meito la cosa había sido tan fácil como enviarle un mensaje de último minuto para decirle que le surgía otro compromiso y no podría ir… ¡¿Es que no tenía ni respeto por sus tradiciones familiares?

La castaña bufó con molestia

Lo peor era que estando tan confiada en sus planes con Meito había rechazado las invitaciones del resto de sus amigos, por lo que sabía que Luka y Miku tenían un concierto especial esa noche al que asistirían Gakupo y Gumi, los gemelos iban a pedir dulces como era de esperar de la infantil Rin y el complaciente Len, Haku… tal vez compartieran el gusto por la bebida pero no quería estar con ella si le daba uno de sus ataques depresivos justo en esa noche… Neru podría haber sido una buena opción, pero como era de esperarse había convencido a Nero de hacer un concierto que compitiera con el de Miku… y podíamos seguir así con la lista llegando a la conclusión de que eso dejaba sola a la castaña…

- ¿Meiko?

La castaña se giró al oír su nombre, topándose con un chico de cabello azul brillante al igual que sus ojos que se acercaba sonriéndole y agitando una mano

¡Claro! No había pensado en Kaito…Aunque bueno… Kaito era el tipo de persona que buscas cuando sientes la necesidad de molestar a alguien, no el primero que se te viene a la cabeza para una noche de brujas disfrutando películas de terror…

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en labios de la chica al tiempo que respondía al saludo de su compañero de canto

* * *

><p>Kaito pasó la mirada por la estancia por decima vez, no muy seguro de que estaba haciendo ahí… se había acercado a Meiko con la intención de saludarla y había terminado accediendo a acompañarla esa noche para no sé qué tradición familiar de noche de brujas… ¡y él ni siquiera era de su familia!<p>

-¡Todo listo!- el peli azul se giró, viendo a Meiko caminar hacía el sonriente, cargando en una mano un enorme tazón con palomitas de maíz y en el otro varias cervezas bien frías

- No creo que deberías tomarte todo esto- le comentó yendo a ayudarla, tomando en sus brazos las no menos de 10 latas

- Si, si…- la chica asintió sin prestarle atención, dejando las palomitas en la mesa frente a la televisión justo con todos los demás bocadillos que había comprado- vamos, ponte cómodo, empieza la noche de terror- le sonrió señalando el sofá mientras cerraba todas las cortinas y apagaba las luces

* * *

><p>Kaito odiaba las películas de terror<p>

Esa era una clara afirmación que todos los que lo conocieran podrían respaldar, incluida Sakine Meiko.

La castaña se la pasaba de maravilla, disfrutando del espectáculo que resultaban las mil y un formas del chico para disimular, al tiempo que abría enormes los ojos ante cada escena ligeramente gore en la pantalla. Como _amaba_ molestar a Kaito

- ¿Asustado?- le preguntó en tono burlón dando un sorbo a su bebida

- …- el peli azul se volvió hacia ella, causando su risa al notar como tragaba saliva dificultosamente tratando de devolverse la voz- ¡claro que no!- contradijo con una seguridad que no sentía

- ¿Seguro?- presionó un poco la chica

- Seguro- Kaito se cruzó de brazos testarudamente volviendo la vista a la pantalla. Meiko rió de nuevo notando que su mirada se volvía a poner _ligeramente_ asustada

Como se iba a divertir esa noche

* * *

><p>-¿Meiko? – llamó el chico asomándose por la escalera, recibiendo por respuesta solo el silencio total en la parte superior de la casa<p>

Soltó un suspiro mirando de forma nerviosa la amplia estancia, que a pesar de tener ahora las luces encendidas se veía bastante perturbadora. Miró de nuevo hacia el segundo piso, esperando que Meiko bajara de una vez… había subido hacía ya 20 minutos…Kaito sintió un escalofrió… ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? Se pregunto a si mismo preocupado.

Finalmente, el chico se decidió a subir a buscarla. Con pasos inseguros comenzó a subir la escalera, buscando con la mano un interruptor de luz que no encontraba por ningún lado.

-… ¿Meiko?- llamó de nuevo caminando en medio de la oscuridad, de nuevo sin obtener respuesta

El peli azul se giró de repente, creyendo haber escuchado un sonido cera de él, pero sin poder divisar nada en su corto campo de visión

- ¿Meiko?- el sonido de movimiento se repitió- no hagas bromas… no es divertido- dice a la nada tratando inútilmente de sonar más molesto que asustado, sin obtener respuesta nuevamente

Finalmente se topó con un interruptor de luz que encendió sin dudar. El pasillo estaba desierto, como pudo comprobar con una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Pero con la segunda mirada pudo notar otra cosa…

-…- sus ojos se abrieron enormes al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta que tenía en ella un letrero que decía "Meiko" junto con un dibujo de la chica guiñando un ojo- ... ¿sasangre? – logró articular arrodillándose frente al liquido rojo que salía de debajo de la puerta.

Tan distraído estaba con ello que no notó el sonido de movimiento repetirse a su espalda… no lo notó hasta que fue demasiado tarde

- ¡¿Qué..?- su gritó fue sofocado por una mano que cubrió su boca, al tiempo que una segunda extremidad sostenía _algo_ contra su garganta

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en el lugar cuando el cuerpo de Kaito golpeó contra el suelo

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varías veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz, una vez conseguido trató de reconocer el lugar… estaba en el pasillo de la casa de Meiko…<p>

Se incorporó rápidamente al recordar lo que había pasado

-No pensé que fueras a desmayarte- escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas

-… ¿Meiko?- el peli azul se giró encontrándose a la chica que le sonreía divertida sosteniendo lo que había sentido contra su garganta: un peine

- Y decías que no estabas asustado- se burló sin tratar de disimular

Kaito se levantó de inmediato mirándola molesto

- ¡No estaba asustado! ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?- le soltó molesto señalando la "sangre" en el piso- ¿Tienes idea de lo que provoca ver cosas como esa?

-…- Meiko lo miró sorprendida, no esperándose ese tipo de reacción en él- hey tranquilo… solo quería jugar contigo- le dice alzando una ceja, haciendo que el peli azul bufara

- Vaya idea de juegos que tienes- se dio la vuelta bajando las escaleras y dejando a la Sakine congelada en el pasillo hasta que escuchó un fuerte portazo en la parte baja de la casa

Meiko sonrió de nuevo, acercándose a la ventana que había al final del pasillo, a través de la cual pudo divisar a Kaito alejándose por la calle con paso que delataba su mal humor, sin hacer el menor caso a nada de lo que había a su alrededor, que en cualquier otra ocasión lo habría espantado aunque fuera un poco

Kaito tal vez no fuera la primera persona en la que podría pensar para una perfecta noche de películas de terror… pero si se ponía así… definitivamente consideraría invitarlo de nuevo

Sakine Meiko sonrió hablando para sí misma

- Lo siento Meito… tengo una nueva tradición

* * *

><p><em>xD en verdad ni yo sé como llegué a este final… que decir? Solo que cuando escribo las cosas se me van de las manos n.n<em>

_No pude resistirme a agregar un poco de tema de halloween xD es culpa de las fechas_

_También hay un poco de KaitoxMeiko para mi hermanita que lo ama n.n espero que me haya quedado... al menos decente xD no estoy acostumbrada a la pareja ni a los personajes :P_

_Bieeen no tengo más que decir n.n_

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado_

_Si creen que merece un review, será bien recibido n.n_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
